Second Chances
by Mega-Melfina
Summary: Rated G for now.  A story about Aerith and Tseng on the lifestream.  On hiatus...:


Everything was glowing green. It was a soft, pale green, surrounding everything in sight. Nothing else could be seen through the haze. The pale green enveloped everything, including herself. She stared into the jade color, watching it swirl and move. It was mesmerizing. The colors flowed and changed, almost like a reflection in a ripple on a lake. Her eyes tried to focus, but everything was still hazy green.

Hypnotized, she watched it until she grew sleepy, and then blissfully closed her eyes. Her mind shut off, and she began to drift into a deep slumber. Her dreams were jumbled and scattered, vivid and real. She saw a man with striking black hair and piercing eyes. She saw a long sword, gleaming and sharp. A small green orb flashed through her mind, as well as two men, one with silver hair and one with light hair. There were numerous other people, and other things. A small, quiet town. A large bird. A small, cute creature. Images flew through her dreams quicker then she could register them. She felt helpless as she grasped out to one person, only to find them replaced with someone else, also unknown. Finally, the images stopped, and her mind was fixed on a certain being, the man with dark hair. She dreamed of him, his different expressions and emotions, even though she did not know who he was. He beckoned to her, and she went to him, slowing and willingly.  
  
She awoke slowly, adjusting her eyes to her new surroundings. She lay in a patch of bright green grass, with the sun shining above her. The area, although different from the swirling green place, still had a small tint of emerald mist. She could feel the energy emitting from it, and it calmed her.  
The area was warm and bright. The woman let her chestnut hair down and spread it behind her as she lay in the grass quietly. Her bright eyes took in everything, the green grass below her, the small trees scattered about, the bright sun enveloped in a perfect blue sky. Although she was in the same place, it seemed to have changed drastically. She preferred her new surroundings. Everything here seemed calm and peaceful. She closed her eyes and lay back, feeling the warm sun on her face. She still felt dazed and sleepy, so she let her mind wander.  
  
"Aerith." Her eyes shot open as someone called her name. Quickly, she sat up, realizing that the sun was beginning to set below the dimming grass. She listened, cocking her head to hear well. She heard her name called again, as though coming in on a slight breeze, being whispered through the trees.  
"Is someone there.. .?" She called hesitantly, feeling a presence. Her eyes showed nothing, but her instinct told her something was there. She hugged herself, getting nervous.  
"Do you know where you are?" The voice called to her, seemingly from nowhere. Aerith looked around, startled, shaking her head.  
"No. . .I don't. Where am I?"  
"You are in the Lifestream. You have ceased living in the real world. Your physical being was destroyed. Now, you remain here." Aerith gulped, unable to swallow. Her voice shook as she spoke again. She could start to feel tears in her eyes.  
"You mean I'm dead?" She shook her head in disbelief, feeling lost.  
"In a physical sense, yes. But you died prematurely, and you died for the sake of others. Here, we will not allow this to go unrewarded. We have brought someone here for you. Together, the two of you may make a choice. Think carefully, for this is all we can give to you." The voice seemed to fade away, and Aerith sat quietly, waiting for an explanation. There came none, and she sat, confused. She looked around, not knowing what to do with herself.  
"Aerith?" A different voice came from behind her, more solid then the last. The sound was physical, ringing in her ears. She whipped around, spotting the source of the sound. It was the man, one of the men from her dreams. The one who had dark hair and deep, dark eyes. She struggled for his name, coming up with nothing.  
"I...I..." Aerith struggled for the right words, but nothing came out. Her words were jumbled and jittery. She began to stand, feeling a little shaky.  
"Aerith, do you remember me?" The man asked her gently, stepping closer to her. Aerith shook her head, embarrassed. Her eyes began to prickle again.  
"I...I do not remember much..." She stammered. The man smiled at her, knowingly.  
"When I first arrived here, I did not remember much either. Your memories, they will return in time. For now, rest is most important." Aerith realized that she did feel very tired and worn out. She looked into the man's eyes, feeling something deep within her stir.  
"I...I know you. Who are you?" She stepped near him, taking him in with her emerald eyes.  
"I am Tseng. Aerith, you must rest. Everything will be alright, I promise. You will remember everything, including me. But for now, you must rest." Tseng reached out and touched her arm gently. She rolled his name in her mind: Tseng. Aerith felt her eyelids getting heavy as she sat back down onto the grass. She lay back gently, watching in awe as the sun began to descend quickly, and night came upon the sky. She closed her eyes and felt the presence of the young man, watching over her. Feeling safe, she let herself drift into sweet slumber.


End file.
